love cake
by the.story.factory
Summary: sera que um grande amor pode ser sobstituido? o coração pode ser curado?


**C**apitulo **U**m

**M**uito **S**al e **P**ouco **A**çúcar...

Seria possível amar sem ser amado? -esta pergunta passava todos os dias pela minha cabeça e acabava por baralhar todo o meu sistema, e levando-me sempre a perder a cabeça, agora a chuva caía, pessoas corriam para se abrigarem, ninguém parava para olhar para mim, ou talvez olhassem, visto que estava sentado num banco à chuva, comecei a sentir a agua a entrar nos meus ténis, o cabelo pesava por estar molhado, peguei no telemóvel olhei para a minha lista de contactos, seleccionei o número para quem tentava ligar há uma semana "pk e k não atendes o tlm? Fala cmg pff, bj Alex'' abri a pasta das enviadas, todas elas diziam o mesmo, pedia-lhe para falar, perguntava-lhe o que tinha eu feito de mal, se ela não gostava de mim não havia problema tudo o que eu queria era que ela me respondesse, tudo isto resumido em 200 mensagens, telefonemas já lhes tinha perdido a conta, a campainha gritou, aulas! Era de tudo o que mais me apetecia! Ter aulas. Encaminhei-me com o meu andar pesado.

Bati à porta e entrei, a professora olhou para mim de cima a baixo.

-O menino não sabia abrigar-se da chuva? - Perguntou a professora.

-Se quiser eu vou-me embora! – Não me apetecia ficar a ouvir lições de moral.

-Entre!

Maior parte da turma ficou a olhar para mim, a outra parte limitava-se a comentar, poisei a mala na cadeira que deveria ser ocupada por ela, um pedaço de papel caiu na mesa mesmo à minha frente "o que tens? by: paty'' fiquei a olhar para o papel "nada''rabisquei no canto e lancei-o de volta, não recebi mais nenhum, pelos vistos era muito credível, as aulas de matemática tornavam-se mais lentas agora, limitava-me a fazer desenhos sem sentido, desenhava nos separadores e nos cantos das folhas, ultimamente descobrira que a mesa era um bom local de desenho.

-psssst, Alex, Alex – olhei para trás

-diz?

-fizeste o T.P.C? – perguntou-me Ricardo.

-fiz.

-emprestas-me? – peguei na folha do t.p.c e dei-lha.

-obrigado – disse, e mais ninguém voltou a falar comigo.

Esta aula tinha sido lenta e dolorosa, para alguns terrível, mas para mim só lenta e dolorosa. As horas de almoço também custavam a passar, normalmente passava-as sentado num banco com um livro sobre as pernas, era triste ter como única companhia um livro, chegava até a ser irónico, 500 páginas de lamechices, traições e mortes algumas merecidas, outras não, talvez porque todas as histórias têm alguém bom e mau…

-não percebo porque achas tanta graça a esses livros. – Constatou, era o Ricardo.

-aí é que está a questão, eu não acho graça a estes livros – murmurei alto suficiente para apenas ele me poder ouvir, sentou-se ao meu lado no banco e ficou a olhar para o horizonte

-queres saber uma coisa? – Murmurou, ambos tínhamos assimilado este tom de conversa, por muito barulho que estivesse, para os nossos ouvidos os murmúrios eram como gritos, diziam algo que era impossível gritar.

-diz? – Retorqui no mesmo tom.

-eu e a Ana já não andamos…-para bom entendedor meia palavra basta.

-que pena, vocês ficavam tão bem juntos! Porque é que acabaram?

-não sei ela disse que precisava de um tempo, o que e que eu lhe ia dizer? Que não?

-fizeste bem… mas continuo a achar que ficam muito bem juntos, o pior é que maior parte das coisas da vida não são como queremos certo?

-é algo triste com que teremos de viver toda a vida - disse-me

-mas tu ainda gostas dela, só tens que lhe demonstrar isso…-incentivei-o.

-como?

-ora não há ninguém que a conheça melhor que tu, só precisas de pensar em algo.

-ás vezes gostava de ser como tu.

-como assim? - Perguntei-lhe.

-sempre tão calmo, paciente, relaxado, sem problemas, queria ser assim, nem sei como é que somos melhores amigos, não somos nada parecidos, não gostamos da mesma roupa, nem da mesma música, nem mesmo das mesmas disciplinas…

-os opostos atraem-se – disse encolhendo os ombros

-talvez seja por isso que ela acabou comigo

-vais parar de te lamentar? Olha eu, já não vejo a Irina desde as férias, e nem sequer me responde às mensagens – dizer o nome dela era mais doloroso do que estava á espera

-vem! Vamos almoçar ao café, estão lá os outros, vai ser divertido – incentivou – não vais ficar aqui sem fazer nada, anda lá para ver se te esqueces das coisas tristes.

-ok! – Vai ser divertido! Pensei. Quando chegámos ao café todos ficaram surpreendidos de me ver ali, nenhum deles me conhecia suficientemente bem para me ter convidado (eu o Ricardo a irina e mais umas amigas dela tínhamos mudado para esta escola).

-bem cabe sempre mais um – acabou por dizer João (ou o engraçadinho, como o chamam) – se não couber tragam já o livro de reclamações. - Todos começaram a rir, esforcei os meus lábios até conseguir sorrir convincentemente, puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me.

-o que e que queres comer? - Perguntou-me o Ricardo, não sabia o que responder não estava com muita fome - a piza daqui e óptima, queres? - Acenei-lhe afirmativamente com a cabeça. Foi ele que trouxe a minha fatia, dei-lhe uma dentada enquanto os outros devoravam as deles sem olharem para mim. Peguei no telemóvel, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo o Ricardo tirou-mo da mão e disse – à mesa não se usa telemóvel, tenta descontrair!

-tu sabes que eu não gosto de estar com muita gente, não gosto de muita confusão!

-isso não e motivo para usares o telemóvel, além disso só vais ficar mais stressado, descontrai e come – lançou-me um sorriso caloroso e voltou a atacar a sua fatia.

O resto da tarde passou a correr, o Ricardo acompanhava-me durante os intervalos não me deixando tempo para pensar em mais nada a não ser em testes e futebol, no que tocava à escola ele era um aluno exemplar, dedicava todos os minutos a estudar e não deixava que nada o interrompe-se:

-não percebo nada desta matéria – ele uniu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- No ano passado eras o melhor, o que aconteceu?

-não sei só que não percebo isto…-apontei-lhe o exercício e ele aproximou-se.

-Alex! Esse exercício e super fácil! Vê – ele começou a resolver o exercício lentamente enquanto me explicava como se fazia – estas a ver com e fácil? – Acenei-lhe afirmativamente com a cabeça:

-tu não estas mesmo nada bem! O que e que tu tens? - Os seus olhos azuis profundos trespassaram-me

-tu sabes como é…saudades e fudido. - Respondi-lhe

-sabes que mais? Hoje vens dormir a minha casa, a minha mãe liga para a tua e ficas lá a dormir, o que e que achas? – Propôs-me

-não sei! Vou pensar.

-vá lá não sejas assim, vai ser divertido, vem…por favor não me obrigues a ajoelhar-me

-ok eu vou, com uma condição! Tens de ter um bom filme e pipocas

-ás suas ordens meu capitão. – E rimo-nos, depois de ter ligado para a minha mãe e de ela me ter deixado ir para casa dele, só tínhamos de apanhar uma camioneta.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, encaminhei-me para a sala agachei-me em frente a estante onde ele tinha os DVD'S procurei até encontrar um filme de terror que me cativa-se e coloquei-o a reproduzir enquanto ele se dirigia ao sofá com uma taça de pipocas na mão.

-pensava que eras mais de filmes calmos…-disse-me sem tirar os olhos do ecrã.

-estava a precisar de adrenalina – disse tirando uma pipoca da taça.

-chamas zombies a matarem-se uns aos outros de adrenalina?

-não, nem por isso. - Permanecemos em silêncio durante uns 5 minutos.

-ainda agora começou já me estou a agoniar.

-queres mudar de filme, não tenho mesmo jeito para escolher.

-esquece, vamos fazer o jantar.

-a tua mãe sai a que horas do trabalho? - Perguntei-lhe

-ela hoje vai ficar a fazer o turno da noite. – Disse enquanto tirava algo do frigorífico, e se dirigia ao armário - arroz ou massa?

-massa – respondi, fez-se silencio, a água borbulhava

-queres saber uma coisa? – Perguntou enquanto colocava a massa no tacho.

-diz!

-adoro cozinhar, relaxa-me. – Sentei-me em cima do balcão da cozinha enquanto olhava para ele.

-precisas de ajuda? – Perguntei-lhe

-preciso…que fiques parado

-mas eu quero ajudar – era verdade estar parado não ajudava em nada apenas fazia o meu cérebro lembrar-se de coisas, coisa que eu não queria relembrar.

-ok podes por a mesa, os pratos estão nesse armário - disse apontando. Ele parecia ter visto a cólera no meu rosto, depois de por a mesa fomos comer. Cortei um pouco de bife e levei-o à boca.

-hum está óptimo – disse-lhe, ele sorriu

-não não está, tu e que já não aprecias comida há muito tempo – talvez ele tivesse razão, já a muito tempo que não apreciava o que comia.

-Alex, tu não podes ficar assim para sempre, tens que seguir com a tua vida...-ele não acabou a frase, senti algo quente e liquido a escorrer em direcção a minha boca, estava a chorar, baixei a cabeça.

-desculpa eu não devia...a culpa e minha

-não, esta tudo bem, tens razão, o que tu disseste faz todo o sentido – disse limpando os cantos dos olhos com o guardanapo. O resto do jantar passou-se em silêncio, um silêncio pesado apenas cessado quando os talheres tocavam os pratos, ou os copos eram poisados na mesa, acabei de comer primeiro do que ele, mas mesmo assim continuei sentado a observá-lo a comer, quando acabou levantou-se recolheu o meu prato e foi para a cozinha sem proferir uma palavra.

Acabei por tomar um duche enquanto ele lavava a loiça, a água quente fazia os meus músculos relaxarem. Saí do duche e enrolei uma toalha a volta da cintura, dirigi-me ao lavatório e comecei a escovar os dentes, enquanto escovava os dentes, com a outra mão limpei o espelho embaciado que se encontrava a minha frente, examinei o meu rosto pensativo enquanto tentava arranjar uma explicação para as olheiras escuras que se tinham formado na zona inferior dos meus olhos, realmente havia uma explicação, não me lembrava de quando tinha sido a ultima vez que tinha dormido mais de 2h seguidas, quando acabei de escovar os dentes (que graças ao André ter uma escova a mais me tinha deixado a boca com um hálito fresco e com sabor a mentol), abri a porta e o vapor começou a espalhar-se pelo corredor, a diferença de temperaturas fez-me estremecer.

-veste-te no meu quarto, podes vestir uma das minhas camisolas...estão na primeira gaveta da cómoda, eu vou só tomar um duche rápido.

-ok! – Dirigi-me ao quarto dele, o quarto era bonito, estava arrumado e tinha um cheiro agradável, peguei numa das camisolas que ele me tinha indicado, e vesti uns boxers, hoje estava uma noite extremamente quente, estava a pentear-me quando ele entrou no quarto, tinha uma toalha a volta da cintura e vinha a limpar a cabeça com outra.

-sabes uma coisa...-disse-lhe, ele parou de limpar a cabeça, olhou para mim, sorriu e disse

-Não, ainda não me contaste – e riu-se

-Amanhã queres ir dormir a minha casa? E sexta podes passar lá o fim-de-semana! Se quiseres e claro...

-Por mim tudo bem eu ligo a minha mãe e é na boa. – Respondeu

-E que sabes...nós somos melhores amigos a três anos e tu nunca foste a minha casa

-Pensando bem...e verdade – respondeu, vestiu os boxers por baixo da toalha e deixou-a cair enquanto tirava uma camisola, vestiu-a e pôs-se ao meu lado no espelho de corpo inteiro que ele tinha numa das portas do guarda-fatos e começou a pentear-se, sentei-me na cama dele.

-não te importas de dormir no sofá cama, pois não?

-claro que não


End file.
